Miracon
diguised as Time Force Blue.]] Miracon is a big-brained mirror themed mutant that is able to go inside mirrors, drag other people in them, and create mirror worlds. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Reflections of Evil". Biography Just like all other mutants, Miracon was created in the result of an accident on the genetic enhancement facilities. Before the events of the series, he was captured by Time Force organization and frozen in the Cryo-prison. In the thirty-fourth episode Miracon was released by Ransik and went to serve Nadira and help her defeat the Power Rangers. Miracon met Nadira in the clothe shop and agreed to help her defeat the Rangers. Miracon attacked Silver Hills and started terrorizing people. He encountered the Rangers and lured them into the building and used his power to dragg rangers into the mirror world. Miracon then met Ransik and Nadira and Ransik was glad of mutant's work. Rangers had to defeat all mutants to escape the mirrors. Nadira was sure that rangers couldn't escape. Rangers encountered the mirror versions of their old enemies in the mirror world, such as Redeye. Heroes battled the mutant and were losing. However rangers managed to defeat the villain by using Vortex Blaster. Then rangers had to battle Ironspike. Jen and Katie fought the villain, but again mutant had the upper hand. Then Wes, Lucas and Trip arrived. Later heroes met new mutant, who wasn't seen earlier. It was Angelcon. He summoned cyclobots. Rangers battled cyclobots and then Angelcon was defeated by Katie, who used chrono saber with full power. Wes encountered Miracon in the final mirror. Miracon easily defeated the Red Ranger. Eric arrived and two rangers together battled Miracon in his dimension, but even together they couldn't overwhelm him. Wes and Eric only managed to overpower the villain by working together and combining their abilities. Miracon was defeated Chrono Strike and the final mirror was broken, but Miracon removed his chain of DNA, enlarging himself. Circuit summoned Time Flyers to defeat Miracon. Miracon battled Zords and managed to change the polarity of Shadow Force Megazord, turning him against rangers. Eric summoned Quantasaurus Rex to aid his friends. Rex morphed into the Megazord Mode and returned Shadow Megazord. Miracon was finally defeated and frozen by Quantasaurus Megazord. Lucas placed his action fugure and placed in the container. Mutant Seal Patch Location: Left Leg. Personality Miracon was cunning, manipulative and villainous mutant, who enjoyed manipulating mirrors and playing with his enemies. But he is also loyal to Ransik and Nadira. Powers And Abilities * Strength: '''Miracon possess big strength and was able to effortlessly defeat all rangers in his dimension. * '''Skilled Fighter: '''Plus to his strength, Miracon is also skilled fighter. * '''Energy Blasts: '''Miracon can fire energy blasts. * '''Mirror Manipulation: '''Miracon possess absolute control over mirrors. * '''Enlarging: '''Just like all other mutants, Miracon can enlarge himself, using his Seal Patch. Arsenal * '''Staff Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Miracon is voiced by Philip Proctor. Trivia * Miracon is the only mutant who used the previous mutants, which rangers earlier defeated. * He is also the only mutant who took control over one of Megazords. See Also References Category:Time Force Monsters Category:Mirror Themed Villain Category:Mutants